What is referred to herein as a "second" preferred embodiment of the present invention simply is meant to denote another in a continuous series of technical developments relating, directly and indirectly, to the breaking or interruptions of circuits upon the existence of predetermined conditions. Because of this common thread that runs through these developments, the author hereof has chosen to group same within this continuation-in-part application, rather than file same in a separate and distinct patent application. This will also serve to aid the Examiner in considering, collectively, the prior art of record in all applications.
In addition to the advantages of the present invention already set forth in copending applications noted above, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, the second embodiment of this invention concentrates upon the ground fault circuit interrupting features of the invention. In other words, in use, should predetermined conditions exist, such as by way of example only, a threat to life or property as a result of what is known in the art as a "fault", the second embodiment of the present invention will cause an interruption of the circuit within which the fault appears, in a sufficiently short response time, so as to attempt to avoid injury or serious shock. No claim is being made within the present application for any possible novel circuitry or electrical means, but rather this application is directed to the novel electromechanical and mechanical means by which, in response to a signal, the circuit is interrupted by a physical separating of electrically conducting contacts.
In addition to other objects already set forth herein, it is, accordingly, an object of the second embodiment of the present invention to provide a dedicated ground fault circuit interrupting system within a device small enough to fit within a standard outlet or receptacle box or those of varying shapes and configurations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a circuit interrupting system, in which same may function as an ordinary household electrical wall receptacle, while also providing protective features.
Another object of this embodiment resides in a novel operation of mechanical components in response to a predetermined signal, thereby opening or interrupting a circuit.
Still another object is to provide a ground fault circuit interrupting system which is shallower in depth than those previously marketed by the assignee in interest of this application, and which is relatively trip-free.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a circuit interrupting system which is less costly to produce and which has fewer component parts when compared to systems previously marketed by applicants' assignee in ineterest.
Yet another object is to provide such a system, in which a reset button and function is included.
Other objects will become apparent to the reader after a more detailed description of the present invention is set forth below, when read in conjunction to that set forth above. The following description concentrates upon FIGS. 1 through 10, inclusive, in which a ground fault circuit interrupter in the form of a duplex grounding receptacle is illustrated.